Y Ahora
by lunatik-love
Summary: El momento en el que Renesmee se da cuenta que Jake es su "one and only" . si, soy pesima en summarys. Warning: si no te gustan los fics de amor y miel, no te recomiendo seguir leyendo. Nessie/Jake


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, lamentablemente. Me gustaría que Jacob fuera mío, pero no. Maldita Stephenie que gana millones escribiendo novelas de amor y yo no puedo escribir ni siquiera un fic -.- .

**Warning:** alto contenido de sustancias pegajosas.

* * *

Lo miraba de reojo. Su cabello perfectamente desordenado se movía lentamente al compás del viento y sus ojos se cerraban levemente por la presión que ejercía el viento.

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Él, quien siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, para ser mi mejor amigo y mi protector. Ahora lo miraba con otros ojos, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Por un momento sólo pude pensar en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, como parecía iluminar todo su rostro y hacía aún más pequeños esos profundos ojos negros. ¿Como me podía estar pasando esto? ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por qué el? Mi mejor amigo por 7 años y ahora…

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi pretendí seguir mirando el atardecer que tenia enfrente, el sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de los acantilados y un tono rojizo bañaba todo el cielo infectando las nubes con su color haciéndolas parecer algodón de dulce. Fingí estar atrapada en lo hermoso del paisaje y ser indiferente a su presencia hasta que su mirada se desvío y me dejo concentrarme en mis pensamientos otra vez.

Como fue a pasarme esto, tan solo ayer íbamos de la mano por la playa, jugando, igual que solían hacerlo mi madre y el, hablando de cosas sin sentido y discutiendo sobre la familia. Y ahora, con tan solo escuchar su voz se me eriza la piel, con el más mínimo roce mi pulso se acelera y con una sonrisa manda a mi mente a vagar por un universo infinito donde lo único que puedo ver es el.

Mi mejor amigo por 7 años y ahora…

Me sentí idiota de estar pensando esto. ¿Que pasaba si _creía_ estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo? Esto era común. Confundir los sentimientos respecto a los mejores amigos, ya que el amor que se siente por ellos es tan fuerte, es normal, totalmente comprensible.

Trate de convencerme a mi misma que esto solo era una estupida confusión y que no tardaría en desaparecer. No iba a tirar a la basura 7 años de amistad por lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, el valía mucho mas que esto. Mucho más. Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendría que acostumbrarme a la idea de que lo nuestro era simplemente una linda amistad. No podía perderlo todo por un amor no correspondido.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el. Al verlo, tan perfecto mirando el horizonte, con los rastros de sol iluminando su piel cobriza y el viento azotando su negro y perezoso cabello, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, despertando cada una de mis células y causando un cosquilleo en la punta de mi nariz y la planta de los pies. Mariposas revoloteaban furiosas en mi estomago, tratando de escapar, y provocándome nauseas. Y en ese momento lo comprendí. Comprendí que por más que tratara no iba a poder contener lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, que no iba a poder fingir que no me importaba, que no iba a poder mirarlo otra ves como solía hacerlo, que nunca mas iba a poder sacarlo de mis pensamientos y que sin el mi vida ya no estaba completa.

Me gire para enfrentarlo cara a cara, decidida. El, confundido, imito mis movimientos y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos mi corazón inicio una carrera apresurada contra el tiempo. Sabia muy bien que el podía escuchar mis latidos a la perfección y por alguna razón, la epifanía que sufría mi pobre corazón al encontrarse con su mirada hizo brotar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se acerco para besar mi frente murmurando:

-Ya era hora, Nessie.

Levante mi mirada y libere el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron y los extremos de mis labios se curvaron en forma de sonrisa.

-Siempre supiste que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad?- Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo durante 7 años me tomo entre sus calidos brazos y beso la parte superior de mi cabeza. Una sensación de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y poco tenía que ver con que la temperatura corporal de Jacob fueran 43ºC.

-Si –Había una sonrisa en su voz –Es difícil de explicar, pero podríamos llamarlo destino

-Que cursi –Sonreí y me gire, todavía en sus brazos, para mirarlo a la cara. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente pude ver mis sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos. Toda preocupación que sentí hace un momento se evaporo en el aire y supe que todo iba a estar bien, que probablemente mi familia ya sabia todo, que no tenia nada de que preocuparme mas que el presente y que me esperaba una feliz eternidad con el hombre a quien amaba y mágicamente el me amaba con la misma intensidad.

-Jake, ¿crees en la magia?

Acerco lentamente su cara a la mía hasta que nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Su calido aliento sobre mis labios hacia mas urgente el deseo de acortar la distancia y besarlo de una buena vez.

-Después de verte a ti… con toda mi alma.

Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo por 7 años y ahora…

**xXx**

**N/A:** yaaaay!! otro de mis fics sobrecargados de miel!! lo se, lo se ... esta muy pegajoso, pero cuando la inspiracion llega no se le puede decir no. lo intente una vez y ahora nos divorciamos. bueno ... necesito reviews! tengo un esposo y 2 hijos que alimentar!! y .. una gemela, pero no va al caso. PLISS!! dale al GO!!


End file.
